the design and packaging of semiconductor integrated circuits (ICs), there are several areas of concern. Moisture needs to be prevented from entering the circuits because: (1) moisture can be trapped in oxides and increase the dielectric constant thereof; (2) moisture can create trapped charge centers in gate oxides causing threshold voltage shifts in complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) transistors; (3) moisture can create interface states at the Si-gate oxide interface causing degradation in the transistor lifetime through increased hot-electron susceptibility; (4) moisture can cause corrosion of the metal interconnect, reducing the reliability of the IC; and (5) when trapped in Si-oxide, moisture can reduce the oxide mechanical strength and the oxide may become more prone to cracking due to tensile stress. Ionic contaminants can also cause damage to the IC as they can diffuse rapidly in silicon oxide. For instance, ionic contaminants can cause threshold voltage instability in CMOS transistors and alter the surface potential of the Si surface in the vicinity of the ionic contaminants. Dicing processes that separate adjacent IC dies from one another may also cause potential damage to the IC.
A seal ring has been used in the industry to protect the IC from moisture degradation, ionic contamination, and dicing processes, but improvement has been desirable. In particular, a dicing process using a mechanical die saw may cause peeling of layers from the die saw cutting forces. Backside illuminated devices having inter-metal or interlayer dielectric films with low dielectric constants (low-k) are especially prone to die saw peeling. Accordingly, improved methods of semiconductor device fabrication and devices fabricated by such methods are desired.